


溺

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 海的味道仏知道
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	溺

亚瑟坐在桌前读一本《四个四重奏》，他低垂着眼睛，纤长的金色睫毛在晨光下安静地微微颤动，如同蝴蝶单薄易碎的翅膀。他左手撑着头，轻轻翻动书页，深黑的袖子底下露出一截纤白的手腕，清冷潮湿的气味在身边的空气里悄悄浮动。

弗朗西斯从背后拥住他，鼻尖嗅到杜松子辛辣扑鼻的味道。

“你换了一支新的香水？”

亚瑟头也不抬地嗯了一声，眼睛依旧停留在书页上。

弗朗西斯闭上眼睛弯下腰。两人的呼吸浅浅地相互交错，房间里一时寂静无声。温度在不足几英寸的距离里迅速攀升，香水的味道慢慢充盈了整个鼻腔。

亚瑟翻了一页，刚刚散发出的味道在空气的波动中迅速消散开来。但这已经足够了。

“杜松子、佛手柑、西柚、浆果。”弗朗西斯缓缓说道。杜松冷冽的气味里混入了一些柑橘的清甜，氤氲出些许海浪腥咸的气息。弗朗西斯对这种味道并不陌生，甚至可以说是相当熟悉。从几百年前开始，他总能从亚瑟身上嗅到寒冷凛冽的海风和汹涌不息的海浪，偶尔裹挟着种植园里甘蔗和东方香料的味道。那是属于大西洋的气息，与地中海温暖宁静的海岸截然不同。当他们擦肩而过，那股冰冷咸涩的气息常常扑面而来，像一道来自深海的巨浪兜头而下，将弗朗西斯完全包裹，即使只有短短一瞬，也足以令他溺水不起。

“令人怀念的味道。”弗朗西斯在亚瑟身后轻声点评。“这让我想起当时在你的甲板上——你还记得吗？”

亚瑟不置可否，又翻了一页。

弗朗西斯灼热的呼吸极富规律性地吐在亚瑟的后颈上。他说：“看来你不记得了。真可惜，那时的你多热情啊，连声招呼也不打就主动把自己送上来，好像要把我吃了似的。虽然你是有些热情过头了。”

法国和英国的舰队不止一次在印度洋上交火。弗朗西斯跳到亚瑟的甲板上，事实上这种近身肉搏的海上交战方式在那个年代已经不时兴了，但他就是想这样做。而亚瑟揪住他的衣领恶狠狠地吻他。与其说是吻，不如说是充斥着挑衅意味的撕咬。常年出海的英国人唇瓣上尽是腥冷的海水味道，带着一点英格兰沼泽沉闷幽深的湿意和劣质酒类刺鼻的辛味，他当时简直觉得自己下一秒就要窒息而亡。

但亚瑟终于没有让他溺死在冰凉刺骨的海里。他放开弗朗西斯，眸色暗沉，默不作声地拭去唇边鲜红如浆果汁液的血迹。

亚瑟挑眉：“然后呢？”

“然后？”

弗朗西斯把头深深埋进亚瑟颈后，用力深吸了一口。鲜少显露于人前的皮肤在突如其来的滚烫气息之下格外敏感，亚瑟呼吸一窒，酥麻如同电流一般迅速蔓延到四肢百骸。他觉得自己好像不认识书上的字了。

恍惚之间，他听见弗朗西斯在耳边低低地笑起来。

“奶油？我倒不知道你什么时候喜欢起这样的香了。”他又闭上眼睛仔细嗅了嗅。“玉兰、红茶、无花果、薰衣草……”

他故作惊异地说：“你认真的吗，我的小公主？”

亚瑟稍微转过头，扬起左手狠狠揪了一把弗朗西斯下巴上的胡茬。后者眼疾手快地抓住他的手腕，凑近鼻尖闻了闻，唇瓣状似无意地拂过光滑的皮肤。

“嗯，原来手腕上也喷了些。”

弗朗西斯说着，把温热的唇覆上去，慢条斯理地亲吻吸吮。光滑的皮肤被极尽温柔地轻轻啃咬，可以想象比当时那个吻要温和许多。被抓住动弹不得的是左手，但亚瑟忽然觉得右手也软得使不上力气，翻开一半的书哐当一声落在桌面上，哗啦啦地自己合上了。他觉得全身酸软燥热，而罪魁祸首还埋头贪婪地呼吸着萦绕在自己手腕上潮湿、甘甜又醇香的味道，让他毫不怀疑自己马上就要热得冒烟。

“你不是想知道在那之后发生了什么吗？”

亚瑟眼眶潮湿地望着弗朗西斯。他的脑袋一片混沌，花了好几秒钟才反应过来弗朗西斯说的是什么。

“在那之后，发生了什么？”他大口大口地喘着气，极力不让自己发出任何多余的声音。

弗朗西斯眼底噙着奇怪的笑意。他暂时放过亚瑟可怜的手腕，对那只通红的左耳说：“然后你把我拖进船舱，我们在里面打了一炮。”

升高的体温有助于香水味道的进一步挥发。辛辣冷冽的杜松子留香不长，这使得花果和木质香调慢慢变得明显起来。沉稳的烟熏木质基调里隐隐搀着一丝苔藓潮湿滑腻的气味，奶油的甜腻、红茶的香醇、无花果的清甘和薰衣草的浓郁争先恐后地溢出，充斥了整个鼻腔。

那个船舱阴仄黑暗，由于在海上漂了太久，木板在黑暗中逐渐受潮发霉。船舱里塞满了货物，过道十分阴森狭窄，但也正因如此，没有人会发现他们，甚至没有人想到他们会躲在这里汗涔涔地肢体交缠。满舱来自东方的香料、药草、茶叶和甘蔗在逼仄的空间里错乱放置，交织出复杂浓烈的气味。海风带着清爽的咸味从窗口灌进来，将湿热浓郁的空气吹散了些，又将见不得人的喘息和呻吟带走，像是什么都没有发生。

“你忘了吗？当时你是这样吻我的。”弗朗西斯说着，掰过亚瑟泛起潮红的脸，把那颗脑袋按向自己，堵住微微张开的双唇。亚瑟如同一尾在涸辙中终得甘霖的鱼，在弗朗西斯怀里转身，迫切地迎了上去。

“你还在哪里喷了香水？”弗朗西斯在接吻的间隙里问。

亚瑟祖母绿的眼睛含着盈润的水汽，弗朗西斯竟然在那深处看到一丝挑逗的意味，像极了一只狡黠的妖精。

“腰上，还有大腿上。”

他的双臂缠在弗朗西斯脑后，手腕和颈项散发出的气味将弗朗西斯团团围绕。

“你想闻闻看吗？”

弗朗西斯觉得自己再次沉溺在大海里，就像过去的无数次一样。不过这一次的海是柔和、温暖而诱人的，他情愿溺死在其中。

“我喜欢你的新香水。希望你以后就用它当睡衣。”

在解开最后一粒扣子前，他这样评价道。


End file.
